Dimitri Thavios
General Info Name: Dimitri Thavios Titles: Herald of the Iron Tower, Master of the Iron Sanctuary of Chult Race: Tiefling Class: Rogue 5 Archtypes: Inquisitive (Xanathar's Guide To Everything) Background: Faction Agent (Faith of Dispater) HD: 1d8 per rogue level HP: 40 AC: 16 Speed: 30 ft/ 6 sqr Stats Str: 11 Dex: 18 (+4) Con: 12 (+1) Int: 14 (+2) Wis: 17 (+3) Cha: 16 (+3) Saving Throws * Dexterity * Intelligence Characteristics Inventory * Ornate Studded Leather Armor (12 + Dex modifier ) * Two daggers * Thieves' Tools * Shortbow +2 * Quiver of 20 Arrows * Unholy Symbol of Dispater Features and Traits Racial Traits * Darkvision: Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Hellish Resistance: You have resistance to fire damage. * Infernal Legacy: '''You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Background Feature * '''Safe Haven:As a faction agent, you have access to a secret network of supporters and operatives who can provide assistance on your adventures. You know a set of secret signs and passwords you can use to identify such operatives,who can provide you with access to a hidden safe house, free room and board, or assistance in finding information.These agents never risk their lives for you or risk revealing their true identities. Archtype Features * Ear for Deceit: When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you develop a talent for picking out lies. Whenever you make a Wisdom (Insight) check to determine whether a creature is lying, treat a roll of 7 or lower on the d20 as an 8. * Eye for Detail: Starting at 3rd level, you can use a bonus action to make a Wisdom (Perception) check to spot a hidden creature or object or to make an Intelligence (Investigation) check to uncover or decipher clues. * '''Insightful Fighting: '''At 3rd level, you gain the ability to decipher an opponent’s tactics and develop a counter to them. As a bonus action, you can make a Wisdom (Insight) check against a creature you can see that isn’t incapacitated, contested by the target’s Charisma (Deception) check. If you succeed, you can use your Sneak Attack against that target even if you don’t have advantage on the attack roll, even if you have disadvantage on it. This benefit lasts for 1 minute or until you successfully use this feature against a different target Proficiencies and Languages Bonus * +3 Languages * Common * Infernal * Dwarvish * Chultan language (Draconic Script) Class Proficiencies * Armor: Light Armor * Weapons: simple Weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords * Tools: Thieves' Tools* * Skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Investigation, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth* Background Skill Proficiencies * Insight * Persuation ( '*' Marks Expertise Proficiencies) History Notes * Dimitri Thavios is designed as a unique NPC for Tomb of Annihilation * Dimitri is a direct agent of Dispater and his Consort Lilis and the 'Death Curse' caused by the Soulmonger effects the economy of Hell, which the Dark Father Dispater would rather fix quickly before another Reckoning starts. * Dimitri is always level 5 until the Party of Adventurers reach level 5, even if they do so before meeting him. From that point he levels up with the party. Category:Browse Category:House Thavios Category:NPCs Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Rogue Category:Tiefling Category:Characters